Kill The Boredom
by Iris McKennen
Summary: A collection of oneshots to satisfy my boredom - thus, the title. / Changed the summary and title.
1. Help From Purple Dressed People

**Title: Help From Purple Dressed People**

**Fandom: South Park**

**Pairings: Style (Stan x Kyle)**

**Summary: Kyle finally got what he wanted, thanks to Wendy. And Stan to Token.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own South Park in any way, shape, or form. They rightfully belong to Trey parker and Matt Stone. Cause if I own it, Craig and Tweek will be given more attention. the plot and idea belongs to me. If you wish to do anything with it, tell me first.**

**Author's Notes:**

**Okay, um…about the title…please ignore its lameness. Lol. I just thought that since both Wendy and Token are dressed in purple…well, yeah. **

**The story can have a Tendy ( is that what it's called? ) (Token x Wendy) pairing in it if you want. Though it's just a minor…so,yeah.**

**Err…I didn't really wanna tell you this before the story but, I'm soooo sorry if the kiss scene is lame. It's my first time writing a kissing scene, and…well you get the point. You have no idea how much that made me nervous and feel shit.**

**Anywhooo, enjoy! And review…please? I'll give you a cookie! :3**

"Stan?" Kyle called out softly, opening a door that leads outside. He grinned widely as he saw the noirette. "There you are! I've been—" His smile, however, faded when he his super best friend sitting on the sidewalk, all alone. Stan's knees were brought up, arms folded and laying atop of them as his head was buried into the said arms. Kyle walked and sat beside him.

"Wanna talk about it?" Kyle offered him a sympathetic smile; though, he doubts Stan will see it.

A long pause.

"Kyle, I know you already know about it. Stop acting dumb just to make me feel better." Stan finally spoke, not bothering to look up and witness how concerned and worried the redhead beside him is.

"Look, she'll come back, eventually. She always does." Kyle said slowly, hoping that would make Stan to ATLEAST look up. Surprisingly, he did. Just not the way he wanted it to be.

"And what if she doesn't, huh?" Stan said angrily, leaning over to Kyle as if he was challenging him. "Look, Wendy has broken up with me many times. And yeah, she comes back. But, still, our relationship is really…inconsistent, you know? I'm just nervous that, one day, she might leave me. For good." His anger subsided but was quickly replaced with worry as he stared into the ground.

"And why, may I ask, would she leave you? And if ever she did, who will she leave you for?" Kyle asked, starting to get annoyed.

"Token. She always leaves me for that black piece of shit." Stan answered begrudgingly, envy and jealousy evident at the tone of voice he used. "I mean, c'mon! He's fucking rich, has countless, sleek cars and their mansion is fucking huge! Now who wouldn't want _that?_"

"Uhh…me?" Kyle answered as if he was talking to a stupid person and needs to point out the obvious.

"What?" Now Stan was confused. A bit surprised, and annoyed, but still.

"Stanley, listen to me. Token might be rich and all, but he's not all that great as you make him sound. I bet you'll always be a better person than he'll ever be." Kyle, feeling satisfied with his answer, gave his super best friend an assuring smile.

"Really?" Stan himself smiled at Kyle's answer. But faded after a short pause. "Cut it Kyle. You're just saying that to make me feel better. We both know Wendy ain't comin' back. Hell, she's probably with Token right now. Fucking like little bunnies."

"Goddammit Stan! Listen to yourself, man! You sound like a fucking goth. _Again_. You know what?" Kyle said, standing up as he did so. "Wendy's a bitch in disguise. I swear man! She's like, Ms. Goody-to-shoes at first sight, but she's a real bitch. And it's her problem that she can't see how fucking awesome you are. I mean, you're smart, in a way, and funny, and nice, and gorgeous, and cute, and you have a REAAALLY hot body, and…"

"Whoa, whoa. Dude, gorgeous? Cute? Hot body? What the fuck?" Stan said, completely surprised and confused at what Kyle just said. And slightly happy, but he didn't let the redhead notice it. Meanwhile, Kyle realized what he just said, and he felt his cheeks heating up.

"I—uh—didn't mean to—I just—You—Wendy—" Kyle tried to speak coherently, but failed miserably. He was about to turn around and lie that his mom needs him home now, but was stopped when Stan stood and looked at him with a wide grin on his face. "S-stan? W-what are you—"

But Kyle was interrupted. Not by a kiss, no. By Stan's voice.

"Hey Kyyyyleee…" Stan said, walking slowly towards the blushing redhead, his grin not leaving his face. He stopped infront of Kyle, bent down so their faces was just a kiss away, and whispered, "You like me, don't you?"

Kyle felt his face getting redder by the minute. "Well, yeah…if I didn't, then we wouldn't be super best friends in the first place, right?" Then he let out a nervous laugh.

Stan stood straight and pouted, "No! I mean, like _like_ me!" He whined, but Kyle found it undeniably adorable. And cute. But he didn't have the time for that, he needs a clever response to Stan's oh-so difficult question.

"Stan, can't we just…drop this? I'm trying to make you feel better but YOU'RE making me uncomfortable." It was his turn to pout but sadly, it didn't last long. In just a blink of an eye, he felt Stan's lips on his. It wasn't hard, or forced or out of hunger and greed or anything. It was pure, gentle and slow. A perfect, chaste kiss. Kyle was stunned at first, but slowly sank in and kissed back. They remain like that for minutes, and as they pull apart, neither one said a thing.

That was, until Stan spoke, "Does that make you feel comfortable enough?" He sarcastically asked, his lips tugging into a gentle smile. The kind of gentle Butters always gives to Kenny. But Stan's was better, in Kyle's opinion, atleast.

Kyle smirked, before saying, "I did kiss back, right? What do you think?"

"I take it you love me too." Stan said as his smile grew to a very wide grin, one that belongs to a madman. Well, right now, Stan IS a madman.

"So…umm…" Kyle started, obviously hesitating, "Are we like, together now?"

Stan took Kyle's hand and raised it to eye level, "Yes, we are. No more you and me. Just us." He smiled gently as they started to walk.

Right before they turned at a corner, Kyle whispered to himself, "Thanks, Wends."

Stan whispered a thanks too, but to Token.

And neither knew the fact that the other used the couple's help to get what they want and that the said couple is spying them behind a bush.


	2. Easier Said Than Done

**Title: Easier Said Than Done**

**Fandom: South Park**

**Pairing/s: Bunny (Kenny x Butters), Creek (Craig x Tweek ), Tyde (Token x Clyde), Style (Stan x Kyle), one-sided Kyman (Kyle x Cartman)**

**Summary: Kenny attempts to confess his true feelings to Butters, but didn't go as he expected it to be.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own South Park in any way, shape, or form. They rightfully belong to Trey Parker and Matt Stone. Cause if I own it, Craig and Tweek will be given more attention. Lol. But the plot and idea belongs to me. If you wish to do anything with it, tell me first.**

**Author's Notes:**

**Okay, so, I just did this to help me get rid of my writer's block. So…I don't know if it's good or what. But reviews will help. A lot. x) Oh! Also, please don't mind any grammatical, spelling or punctuation errors. Cause…I'm just another person. I commit mistakes.**

**This…didn't came out the way I expected it to be. Not the way I actually planned it. But, when did a story came out the way I wanted it to be? This was supposed to be sadder, but…I didn't know what happened. **

**Don't forget to enjoy! :3 **

"H-hey there, fellas!" Butters entered the almost empty cafeteria and greeted the half-asleep group of men that consists of Kenny, Token, Clyde and Cartman.

"Hey Butters." Clyde replied with a yawn. Token bobbed his head upwards, while Cartman muttered a 'fag' which Butters took as his greeting. Meanwhile, Kenny decided to give the fellow blonde a more effortful greeting.

"Hey Butters. How's your morning?" Kenny replied with a smile, patting the empty space beside him, signaling Butters to sit.

"I-it's already great! W-we had spaghettios for breakfast!" Butters said cheerfully, punching slowly his knuckles. It was an unusual mannerism that Kenny found adorable. And it was only one of the many reasons why he loved the little blonde so much. Among those reasons were: he was innocent like a kid, pure and untainted (unlike him) and he's _'sooo fucking adorable and sooo fucking cute', _as Kenny would say it. But somehow, he couldn't confess all these things to Butters. Every time he tried, there were always distractions, and it wouldn't end up the way he wanted it to be.

"That's good then." Kenny replied, which earned him a smile. God, he wanted to hug the kid right then and there!

"H-how 'bout you, Kenny? H-how was your morning?" Butters asked.

"Bitchy." Kenny replied rather quickly, and without hesitation. It was only when Butters gave him a confused look that made him rephrase his answer. "I-I mean, it was okay, I guess."

"Toookeeen, I'm hungryyy! I want a taco." Clyde whined like a baby, but he has always been like that. Kenny and Butters almost forgot that they had other company.

"What? You already ate four tacos since we got here! I'm not buying you anymore!" The dark-skinned boy scowled.

"But that wasn't enough and I'm still hungry and I wa—"

"If you want one, go buy your own. Using your OWN money."

"B-but…" The taco-loving brunette looked like he was about to cry, when he saw a taco land infront of him. "Where the fuck did this came from? Heaven?" He asked stupidly.

"Nope. Just from us." Craig answered, sitting beside Token. "Tweek heard you bitching. So he told me we should just buy you one."

"Shesh ha lok, Shweek!" Clyde thanked the jittery boy happily, bits of taco flying out of his mouth.

"Ack! Uhmm…you're GAH! welcome?" Tweek replied, unsure of if that was a thanks or not. He proceeded to sit beside Craig, but the noirette pulled him to his lap and secured him there before he could protest. "Ack!"

Butters gave the couple a warm greeting, which they returned back. Unfortunately, someone has to ruin the atmosphere.

"Oh shit. Craig! There's still some space for your faggy little boyfriend to sit on!" Cartman winced as if the sight burns his eyes. "Now you're giving him a hicky? God, would you not do that infront of me? It's disgusting and makes me wanna puke my guts out." Cartman winced some more while Craig was infact, giving the blonde on his lap, a hicky. He stopped to answer Cartman.

"Your fat ass occupied the whole space. Plus, you're just jealous cause you don't have anyone to hold."

"Ay! What the fuck do you mean by that?"

"Look fat ass. Everyone here got their respective partners but you. Me and my Tweek. Butters and Kenny. Token and Clyde. Face it, you're alone. Even Wendy left you for that Bridon kid." With that, Craig went back to giving Tweek his hicky. Kenny tensed when he heard his name and Butters' being paired up. It feels kinda…nice.

"Pssh. As if I would want to be with anyone of you faggots." Cartman countered.

Kenny chuckled. "That's because the one you want _isn't _here."

"Yeah man, we all know you have a boner for Kyle." Token added.

"The fuck? I do not! I don't care about that stupid Jew! Hell, Stan can butt-rape his Jewish ass anytime!" Cartman hissed, but the shade of red in his chubby face is enough to make the other boys satisfied.

"Ack! Wh-where are GAH! they, a-anyway? They were, _nngh_, here before w-we ACK! wentobuyfood!" Tweek asked, Craig's lips still connected to his pale neck.

"Probably fucking like little bunnies." Cartman mumbled angrily.

"Getting jealous now, aren't we Cartman?" Kenny grinned.

"I said I am no—" Sadly for Cartman, he was interrupted by a moan. A loud one that caught all of the boys' attention. It was Tweek's.

"Goddammit. I'm outta here!" Cartman said as he stood up and left the cafeteria.

Then Clyde choked.

"See? That's what happens when you eat too much." Token scolded the coughing boy, patting him on the back.

Once Clyde was able to breathe, he turned away from Token and said, "NOW you care about me?" Faking a bitter tone and continuing to eat his almost finished taco. He almost choked again when he felt arms from behind wrap around his waist. Token's arms.

"I just didn't want you to get fat, like Cartman. Cause if you did, you won't be able to fit in my arms." Token explained slowly, resting his chin on the brunette's shoulder, and inhaling the minty scent of his hair.

"I'm—uh—"

"Leaving. We're leaving." Token finished for him. He stood and grabbed his boyfriend's hand and dragged him outside the cafeteria.

Kenny and Butters remained silent. The only noise that can be heard was Tweek's constant moaning or 'ACK!''s and 'GAH!''s.

Soon, Craig decided they should leave, too. He actually didn't notice Clyde and Token leave. But when he did, he looked at Kenny with a devious smirk, then left. Kenny already knew what the smirk meant, he was just afraid to take the risk.

And so, Kenny and Butters were left alone. There was a long, uncomfortable air of silence that fell on them. Butters decided to break that silence.

"Golly, they sure are happy with each other. T-they were even able to do all those s-sweet stuff in the cafeteria! I-it's like, they don't care what other people think. I-it must be nice to—"

"Butters!" Kenny shouted as he pounded the table with his fist, successfully earning the attention of the other blond.

"Uhh…wh-what is it, Kenny?" Butters asked innocently as he slammed his fists together.

"Listen, I've wanted to say this to you for a long time now. But I never got the chance to. And even if I did, I always chickened out. Butters, I..I.." Kenny tried so hard to continue and finally get his feelings over with. He's been hiding it for years now!

"I—wouldliketohavesomeofyourmom'sSPAGHETTIOS." Deadpan.

"Uhmm…well, o-okay. I-I'll bring you some tomorrow." Butters was hesitant at first, but smiled nonetheless.

"I..umm, okay—thanks." Kenny sighed heavily, letting his shoulders drop.

"I-I gotta go now, Kenny. I-It was nice talking to ya!" Butters said gleefully, before exiting the cafeteria. But just when Butters went out, Stan and Kyle came in, hand in hand. They saw Kenny sitting by himself, so they headed straight to his table.

"Hey dude." Stan greeted as him and his boyfriend took a seat.

"Yeah." Kenny mumbled in reply.

"Something the matter, Kenny?" Kyle asked, noticing that Kenny isn't wearing his usual, big smile. Just when Kenny was about to speak, Stan excused himself and went to his football coach. Kyle just smiled, "Don't mind him, so, what's up?"

"Butters' mom's spahegttios." Kenny mumbled angrily.

"Uhh…what?" Kyle asked, not getting Kenny's point.

"I asked for some of Butters' mom's spaghettios when I meant to say 'I love you'!" Kenny shouted back, gaining attention from some students.

"Hey dude, just chill, alright? Here's my advice: Go up to him, say you didn't meant to say spaghettios, THEN confess. After that, kiss him. But…that's optional, so…yeah." Kyle blushed, remembering the time when he confessed his own feelings for Stan. "Look, my point is, DON'T chicken out, alright? Just say to him everything you wanna say. It'll work, trust me. That's what happened between Stan and me."

Kenny was about to protest when Kyle left, mumbling something about Stan and stuff. He didn't quite heard. So he folded his arms and laid it on the table, and buried his head on the said arms.

"Easier said than done." He mumbled to himself.


	3. Smile!

**Title: Smile**

**Fandom: South Park**

**Pairing: Style ( Stan x Kyle )**

**Summary: Stan and Kyle got into a fight, what did Stan do to make his little redhead smile again?**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own South Park in any way, shape, or form. They rightfully belong to Trey Parker and Matt Stone. Cause if I own it, Craig and Tweek will be given more attention. the plot and idea belongs to me. If you wish to do anything with it, tell me first.**

**Author's Notes:**

**I don't know if this is a songfic or what. Cause the song's a part of the dialogue…plus it's just four sentences. Oh well *shrugs***

**Do ignore any grammatical, punctuation or spelling errors. I'm just a person. I make mistakes too.**

**My original idea involved tickling. But then I started to type Wendy…then it ended with the song Smile!, I had no fucking clue what happened there. Still, Enjoy!**

"Kyyyyle…c'mooooon. I said I was sorry!" Stan whined as he followed the subject to his room. Kyle, clearly not buying it, ignored the whining noirette and proceeded to shut his bedroom door. Stan, who anticipated the move, stuck his foot out before the door was completely shut.

"Suck it up, Stan. I'm not buying any word you say." Kyle muttered angrily as he pushed the door harder, trying to get his super best friend out, completely. Unfortunately, Stan just wouldn't budge.

"But I mean it!" Stan whined some more, fighting back the wooden barrier.

"God, listen to yourself, Stan! You sound like a total bitch!" The redhead scowled, letting out more force to his door. With all their pushing, it could break any minute. Plus, Kyle knew he wasn't able to get Stan out so easily. Apparently, all that football made Stan bulkier and thus stronger than him. But Kyle himself has muscles, yes. Well, some.

"But I-"

"Stanley Marsh!" Kyle screamed angrily, eyes shut tight. "Get out of this house now!"

Kyle's parents are out on a vacation and Ike's practicing for an upcoming soccer match this Saturday. So he can scream and shout as loud as he wants to.

"I won't until we settle this once and for all!" And with that, Stan pushed the door with the strength he has left, which sent Kyle tumbling backwards.

"Kyle!" Stan rushed towards Kyle, lifting his head and placing it on his lap. But as he did so, he felt a small lump through those thick, red curls.

When Kyle gained consciousness, he realized he had his head on Stan's lap. So he jumped his way out and headed for the door. But he was stopped when he felt Stan grabbed his left arm and yanked him backwards, away from the door.

"The fuck, Stan?" Kyle protested to let him go, but Stan won't budge.

"You are not leaving until you tell me what's wrong! I've been apologizing to you for a whole week now without even knowing what went up your ass!" Stan shouted back.

"Don't play dumb with me, Marsh. You know full well what's 'up on my ass'!" Kyle squirmed, trying to escape, but Stan grip was too tight.

"Would I be asking if I did know?" Stan countered.

Kyle glared at him, before saying, "I saw you and Wendy hugging! For 32 seconds! 32 fucking seconds! That's like, half a minute, Stan!"

"What? Kyle, do you even _know_ why I was hugging her?" Stan replied, the tone of his voice getting softer and gentler.

"Cause you're cheating on me!" Kyle screamed, tears starting to fall down his cheeks. He's starting to grow tired from pushing Stan's hand on his arm. The emotional moment he's dealing now didn't help either.

"No, goddammit." Stan mumbled, pinching the bridge of his nose. "It's because she's gonna leave for Britain. And once she gets there, she's gonna get married to Gregory, and live with him. I know she's my ex but, that's the last time we're gonna see her. Atleast show her some courtesy, right?" He explained as slow and as gentle as possible.

"Why'd you hug her, then? You could've just, shake hands or something." Kyle sneered, more tears starting to fall.

"Kyle, she wanted to _kiss_ me for fuck's sake. But I didn't cause you KNOW that I'm MADLY in love with you and ONLY YOU." Stan grabbed both of Kyle's shoulders and shook him gently. "It's always gonna be you, Kyle Broflovski. Always. Not even Wendy or Bebe or some hot chick at Raisins can change that. I love you. I'm _in_ love with you. You, you, you, you." Stan said as he started to plant short kisses on the redhead's tear-stained face.

He started to cry even more when he realized he had been accusing Stan for something the noirette didn't do."I'm…sorry." Kyle breathe out, guilt evident on the tone.

Stan hugged him tight and let Kyle cry on his chest. He let his chin rest on his lover's head for a while before kissing the part where the lump is. "I'm sorry too. For hurting your head and feelings like that. I swear Kyle, I won't do it again, ever. I'm sorry."

"D-don't…apologize. All of this is my fault. Losing you was just a snap away, Stan." Kyle admitted on Stan's chest.

"No. We both screwed up. Not all if this was your fault. I was responsible too. So, I'm sorry." Stan repeated once more. "Stop crying now. It's alright…it's alright." He hushed Kyle as if he was a baby, hugging him tighter.

Once Kyle was done, he pulled himself away from his boyfriend's chest and said, "I promise, I won't overreact or get too judgmental ever again. I won't accuse you without letting you explain. I won't get jealous so easily, or be a drama bitch. And I pro—"

Stan interrupted him with a chuckle, "Kyle, I think would like to hear your wedding vows on our wedding day, not today. C'mon, enough with the serious piece of shit and smile! Smile, Kyle Broflovski, smileeee!" Then he began to make funny faces, hoping he could make Kyle smile.

Stan was getting frustrated as Kyle showed no emotion. He was just staring.

But his frustration was quickly washed away by relief and happiness when he heard Kyle chuckle and say, "You look like an idiot, Marsh."

Stan shrugged and said, "Hey, if I had to look like an idiot just for you, then I will." He proceeded to sing:

"_You make me dance like a fool_

_Forget how to breathe_

_Shine like gold_

_Buzz like a bee…"_

But made the last part more of a statement as he said, "You make me smile Broflovski."


	4. Dearest

**Title: Dearest**

**Summary: In which Kyle pours out his devotion, hatred, and love.**

**Pairings: Kyle and…well, whoever the hell you want. Lol. But I thought of Stan as I wrote this. So I guess…Style? But at some point I thought of Kenny. Stylenny, maybe? Meh. Like I said, whoever you want.**

**Genre: Angst-y romance? Meh.**

**A/N:**

**First: This was kinda an accident. Actually, I didn't plan on writing this. I just…did, y'know? Like, I just opened MS Word incase something comes up. And then…I kinda wrote this for a guy I like. Like, like **_**like**_**. Lol. So…here it is.**

**Second: Okay, so the first author's note didn't make any sense. And this doesn't, either. So, I'll cut to the chase…**

**Third: I do not own South Park. If I did, Craig and Tweek will given more looooove.**

**Fourth: Do enjoy this. Atleast, try to. Lol. Review! I would greatly appreciate it.**

I fuckin' _hate_ you. I hate you so much.

For those beautiful eyes I melt into.

Those full, red lips I wanna taste so bad.

For that perfect face…and that perfect smile.

Your angelic voice.

The way you laugh, so happy and full of life.

How you walk. And do things. Even the small ones.

It's just so perfect. So gorgeous.

It makes me wanna…_puke._

I hate it.

I hate you. Every inch of you, every little detail.

And I hate the fact that, we'll just be friends. Just.

…

…

…

I also hate her.

I hate how you stick to her…

…even if you KNOW she's cheating on you.

You're stupid. So. Fucking. Stupid.

Why can't you just let her go? Well, why can't _I_ let _you_ go…?

You're just too perfect, too precious to break. Maybe that's why.

And maybe someday I'll find someone else, who would accept me; won't reject me, like you did.

Someone who is as just as perfect as you.

Maybe. Just maybe. I guess. I _hope._

But I doubt it.

You're the most beautiful angel I've ever seen.

And the most sick and twisted one, too.

…Why am I even attracted to you? Why did I even love you?

These words…all of these. They're…lies. All of them.

I don't hate you. I never did. And sadly, I guess I never will.

I just _love_ you.

So much that it hurts.

…

…

…

I love you.

Please, remember.

'Cause I know you love me too.

…

…

…

Were you afraid to love me?

Why?

You didn't have to stoop down to her level.

…I saw the way you look at me.

And I _know_ it's stupid, to get my hopes up like this.

But I know.

I _know_ you love me too.

You know this too.

Hell, you FELT it.

Please, don't deny it. Please.

Cause I loved you too.

And I love you still.

But what about her? Do you think she loves you?

Oh, you do? Well, I don't.

…

…

…

Know what?

I don't even know how a got attracted to you.

A stupid, oblivious, idiotic, pathetic, heartless asshole.

But, I know, however,

That loving others…won't help. Ever.

It seems you're the only one I want.

No matter what I do.

It's what my heart screams.

God, this sounds extra cheesy.

But, the hell. I don't _care._

I'm sorry.

I…I can't help it.

I have never been so in love before.


	5. Easier Said Than Done 2

**Title: Easier Said Than Done 2 (Oh, how original of me.)**

**Alternative Title: Finally Done (Okay, not so good at titles here…)**

**Pairing/s: Bunny (Kenny x Butters)**

**Summary: This is it. This is FINALLY it. But wait, the pasta's gonna spill.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own South Park in any way, shape, or form. They rightfully belong to Trey Parker and Matt Stone. Cause if I own it, Craig and Tweek will be given more attention. Lol. But the plot and idea belongs to me. If you wish to do anything with it, tell me first.**

**Author's Notes:**

**First: This is just a continuation of Easier Said Than Done. Somebody requested it, so yeah.**

**Second: I had no idea how I was gonna do this. So, I decided to use the pasta. ^^**

**Third: Enjoy, and review! Cause reviews make me a happy 'lil person. :3**

That morning, Kenny was smoking at the back of their school ; trying to hide from Butters and forget his humiliation.

Unfortunately, Butters already knew him all too well, and the said blonde had no problem searching for the orange-clad teen.

"Hiya Ken!" Butters greeted cheerfully.

"Hey Butters." Kenny greeted back, not bothering to look at the other blonde.

"I-I brought the s-spaghettios!" Butters continued. "You wuh-wanted some, right?"

"Actually, I—"

"I made muh-mom add extra more, for your family a-an' stuff."

"I don't re—"

"They'll love it for sure! Mom makes the best spaghettios in the wuh-world!"

"Of course she does. But really, I—"

"What's the matter, Ken? You're not talkin'"

Kenny breathed out a heavy sigh as he pinched the bridge of his nose, a habit he developed from Stan.

"_Maybe if you just let me finish first." _Kenny thought. He looked at Butters, who was looking back at him with bright, blue eyes; genuine curiosity lingering in it. _"Godammit, this kid's fuckin' adorable."_

Sinking in his thoughts, Kenny hadn't realized he'd been staring at Butters for a while.

"Hey,uh, Ken?"

Kenny broke from his trance, "Uh, yeah. Sorry. What was that again?"

"Uh. The spaghettios?" Butters repeated, slightly shoving the plastic bowl towards Kenny.

"Oh, right. Thanks." Kenny stood up from leaning against the wall and took the container from the boy, purposely brushing their hands together.

Now, Kenny might have gotten himself into a bunch of crazy shit, and he might have died. A lot. But as far as he can remember, his body parts can still function perfectly. And also swears that he saw an almost unnoticeable shade of pink in Butters' cheek the moment their hands brushed.

But that almost unnoticeable shade of pink sparked some hope inside Kenny. What if he feels the same way? What if he also wanted to become more than friends? Questions and possible outcomes flooded Kenny's thoughts.

But before Butters question him for unconsciously smiling, he opened the plastic container's lid and noticed that Butters gave him too much.

"Hey, uh, Butters?"

"Yeah?"

"This is too much." Kenny showed the contents to the boy. "I can't finish this all by myself."

"Share it with y-your family then."

"I don't give a shit about my drugs and alcohol-driven family."

"Oh, uh…tha-that's pretty mean, Ken." Butters then started to bump his fists together. An overly cute mannerism he just can't shake off.

"No, dude. I'm serious. I'm pretty sure they'll prefer drugs and alcohol over real food."

"Well, you could always share it with somebody else."

Kenny looked down at the red pasta. Remembering Kyle's words, he had an idea. He looked back at Butters with a predatory smirk. Once Butters got Kenny's idea, he immediately took back his words.

"Or maybe not. It's yours anyway. You don't hafta share it i-if you dun wuh-wanna."

As Kenny took a few steps forward, Butters took backward.

"Hey Butters. Do you know those scenes in movies when two people are sharing the same pasta in one plate and their lips meet because of a single pasta?" Kenny earned a more visible blush from Butters, who made sure to keep his distance.

"Uh…yeah."

"How 'bout we give it a try? See what it feels like, huh? Whaddya say?" Kenny grinned at the other blonde, who was now blushing madly.

"Uh…wuh-well…"

"What? You don't wanna?" Kenny faked a hurt tone.

"N-no! NO! I-It's just…"

"So, you're saying you DO wanna kiss me." Kenny grinned again, now holding Butters with his other free hand. "Well? Do you want to or not?"

"I-I…"

"_After that, kiss him. But…that's optional, so…yeah"_

Suddenly, Kenny pulled the smaller blonde towards him, locking Butters' lips with his. It was a gentle kiss, not those kisses he'd normally give – the ones filled with hunger, lust. No. But this one's different. This one is actually gentle, slow…_chaste_.

They pulled away, panting softly. Kenny smiled before saying those three little words that will, hopefully, change his life – for the better, of course.

"I love you." He kissed the small boy's forehead, then stared at his eyes. A content smile glued to his face.

Butters' widened eyes clearly screamed shock. And after a few moments of maddening silence, Kenny felt his stomach lurch, and his confidence fading away. So he took off, mumbling an apology.

But a pair of hands didn't let him get too far. He turned around, only to find Butters brightly smiling at him.

"I-I love you too, Ken." Butters giggled a bit, and after building up some courage, placed a peck on Kenny's smoke-stained (yet surprisingly sweet) lips.

Kenny smiled and hugged Butters, all the while holding the pasta.

But who cares about pasta? It's finally done.

**OH YES. IT **_**IS **_**DONE. XD Well, I hope you guys like it. I got nothing else to say but, REVIEW! For the love of Bunny, REVIEW! :3**

**Okay, I'ma sleep now. =3=**


End file.
